Video coding is converting a file in a certain video format into a file in another video format by means of a particular compression technology. At present, after acquiring original collected video data, a client can perform compression coding to the original collected video data in real time and uploads it to a video server, and then the video server issues a video stream to a user by means of a Content Delivery Network (CDN).
However, the current video coding method has a very high requirement on hardware configuration of a device where the client performing video coding is, and has low coding efficiency; especially for some emerging video coding technologies, like H.265, video coding can only be performed on the client narrowly on the premise of reducing the video quality and resolution, so these video coding technologies are difficult to be applied to the civil field. H.265 is a new video coding standard set by the International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) after H.264.